Beautiful In White (Song Fict)
by Jie Yoo Park137
Summary: Sebuah DRABBLE yang di adaptasi dari lagu fav author Beautiful In White dari Shane Filan, KYUMIN ALWAYS, YAOI,TYPO/ Join on selalukyumin. wordpress. com


**BEAUTIFUL IN WHITE (song fict)**

**.**

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

And Other Cast

Rating : T+

Genre : Romance,

.

**WARNING!**

**YAOI/BL**

**.**

**Sebuah fict yang tercipta setelah malam tahun baru, juga efek dari avatar baru suami author (read: Eeteuk) hahaha...,**

.

SELAMAT MEMBACAAA...

.

.

.

**Jie Yoo Park**

**"Beautiful In White"**

**(Song Fict)**

.

~o0o~

.

"Kau gugup ?" tanya eommanya pada Lee Sungmin, namja manis ini hanya diam menatap eommanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cermin besar di hadapannya.

Disana, ia dapat menatap dengan nyata wajahnya yang kini sedang di dera rasa gugup luar biasa. Dengan jas putihnya yang di hiasi permata-permata kecil, dasi yang senada pula. Rambutnya tertata rapi, wajah mulusnya hanya dipoles make up tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat namun justru tampak narural jika ia mengenakannya. Wajah cantik yang tidak di miliki lelaki pada umumnya itu terlihat sangat mempesona.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan memulai kehidupan yang sesungguhnya bersama orang yang telah ia pilih sebagai pendampingnya. Ia amat mencintainya, mencintai orang yang sudah menjadi pilihan hatinya. Seorang yang ia temui saat masih duduk di kelas dua SMA. Berkenalan, berteman, lalu memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hubungan yang di jalani tidak lah mudah. Delapan tahun bersama mereka lewati. Sifat yang bertolak belakang satu sama lain, tapi saling melengkapi.

" Eomma juga pernah merasakannya Sungmin-ah,"

Ibunya mengusap wajah Sungmin dari samping. Sungmin tersenyum atas perlakuan eommanya. Di tatapnya dalam wajah eommanya, membuatnya teringat akan semua masa bersama keluarganya. Kini sudah saatnya ia harus tinggal berpisah dari orang tuanya, hidup bersama pendampingnya. Mengingatnya membuat Sungmin berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau menangis, nanti wajahmu akan terlihat jelek di hadapan Kyuhyun" ucapan eommanya sukses membuat Sungmin menangis lebih keras,

"Aigooo..."

"Aku nanti tidak akan tinggal bersama kalian lagi, apa eomma tidak sedih ?" tanyanya, eommanya hanya diam.

"Ibu mana yang tidak sedih melepas anaknya, tentu saja eomma sedih. Tapi rasa sedih eomma terkalahkan oleh rasa bahagia eomma, rasa bahagia karena putra kesayangan eomma akan hidup bahagia. Eomma percaya Cho Kyuhyun mampu membahagiakanmu" kalimat eommanya membuat Sungmin tak tahan jika tidak memeluk eommanya,

"Eomma..."

.

.

.

Alunan musik piano bertemakan pernikahan mengiringi langkah Lee Sungmin saat melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu gereja. Di sampingnya berjalan sang appa yang menggandeng tangan Lee Sungmin. Seluruh tamu undangan menatap takjub seorang Lee Sungmin. Ia tampak bersinar dan mempesona dengan setelan putihnya, sebuket bunga mawar putih di tangan kanannya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri, terutama bagi sosok yang sudah menunggu di depan sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Berjalan di atas sini serasa semua kepedihan, perjuangan, haru biru hubungan menguap dengan sendirinya. Setidaknya itu yang di yakin sebagai awal yang baik untuk membina hubungan baru dalam bentuk keluarga bersama Cho Kyuhyun, pasangan hidupnya kelak.

Sungmin sangat ingat, sosok yang di depannya sana pernah di tampar oleh ayahnya sampai berdarah saat Kyuhyun mengatakan tidak akan pernah melepasakannya. Ia juga mengingat saat Kyuhyun berjuang menaklukan hati ayahnya, Kyuhyun sampai rela tinggal di tempat mereka selama satu bulan dan melakukan semua hal yang di sukai ayahnya meskipun Kyuhyun tidak menyukai itu. Kyuhyun mengatakan semua itu demi Sungmin demi mereka juga. Berkat tekat dan kesungguhan itulah, ayahnya rela melepaskan putranya pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan puncaknya adalah hari ini, hari dimana ia akan di ikat sehidup semati dalam sebuah pernikahan.

Sungmin sudah sampai di tempat seharusnya ia berada. Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan uluran tangan

"Cho Kyuhyun, ku serahkan putraku Lee Sungmin padamu. Semoga kalian berbahagia, do'a kami menyertaimu" ucap ayah Lee Sungmin pada Kyuhyun

"Ne, appa... aku berjanji akan membahagiakan putramu seumur hidupku," jawab Kyuhyun mantap lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sosok cantik di sampingnya dengan penuh cinta,

"Lee Sungmin, kau... sungguh mengagumkan.."

~o0o~

Tak yakin apakah kau tahu ini

Tapi saat pertama kita berjumpa

Aku sangat grogi hingga tak dapat berkata apa-

apa

Pada saat itu

Kutemukan seseorang dan

Hidupku tlah temukan kepingannya yang hilang

Maka selama aku masih hidup, aku kan

mencintaimu ,surga akan mendekapmu

Kau tampak sangat cantik berpakaian putih

Dan mulai kini hingga hembusan nafas terakhirku

Hari ini kan kukenang

Kau tampak sangat cantik berpakaian putih

Malam ini

Yang kita punya adalah waktu

Cintaku tak lekang oleh waktu

Dan dengan teriakan ini aku

Kukatakan pada dunia

Engkaulah alasanku

Engkaulah yang kupercayai

Dengan sepenuh hatiku, tiap kataku ini yang

sebenarnya

Kau tampak sangat cantik berpakaian putih

Sangat cantik berpakaian putih

Malam ini

Dan jika anak perempuan kita akan hadir

Kuharap matanya seperti matamu

Temukan cinta sepertimu dan kulakukan

Yeah, kuharap dia kan jatuh cinta dan kan

kulepaskan dia

Kan kuiringi dia di lorong gereja

Dia kan tampak sangat cantik berpakaian putih

Kau tampak sangat cantik berpakaian putih

Kau tampak sangat cantik berpakaian putih

Malam ini.

(Shane Filan-Beautiful In White/Indonesian Translate)

.

.

FIN

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita yang terlanjur pendek ini,

Cerita ini tidak bertemakan birthday, hanya saja saya ingin memanfaatkan moment saat ini.

Well,

Happy Birthday Lee Sungmin, Wish U all the best...

Keep Calm, because you're everything for Cho Kyuhyun, hehehe...

.

.

Byeee...

CU,


End file.
